


dust and dirt and nothing more

by fxbricxtedrexlity



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Girl Penis, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxbricxtedrexlity/pseuds/fxbricxtedrexlity
Summary: wheesa. omegaverse. omega!wheein and alpha!hyejin scheduled their long awaited heat and rut at the same time
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	dust and dirt and nothing more

**Author's Note:**

> a tad bit of warning before you proceed :)
> 
> this fic contains explicit sexual content and a woman with a penis.
> 
> if you don’t want to read this story, i suggest you press that back button now.
> 
> relationship between mamamoo’s wheein and hwasa
> 
> i respect each and every one of the characters and real people I used in this fic
> 
> i guess that's all, please enjoy :)

dust and dirt and nothing more

**::**

for the wonderful **wheeinsflowers**

**::**

_wheesa. omegaverse. omega!wheein and alpha!hyejin scheduled their long awaited heat and rut at the same time_

**::**

_not me, she says, you can’t love me. i am dust and dirt and nothing more. to which i reply: the earth is dust and dirt and nothing more and so, you are my world._

**::**

They’re in the middle of a particularly hot make out session. Wheein balanced on the top of her girlfriend’s thighs, her hands pinned between them, wrists clasped in between one of Hyejin’s grip and the alpha’s other hands slotted in one of her jean’s back pockets, occasionally squeezing and effectively drawing Wheein closer.

As Wheein feels Hyejin’s lips travel from her lips to the sensitive skin right on top of a mole on her neck, she thrashes, unexpectedly jerking forward in the alpha’s lap and Hyejin moans against her skin, the hand on her ass making Wheein grind forward.

And _oh god,_ they shouldn’t be doing this here.

They’re in a cramped closet space in a broadcasting station Wheein’s name forgets the more Hyejin kisses her and someone can come barging inside like an actual staff and see both of Mamamoo’s maknaes ready to go at it in a closet.

As much as the thought and the feel of the alpha’s desire in between her legs makes her want to do _just_ that, Wheein thinks that they’re both past romps in secluded but otherwise public spaces. They’re not teenagers anymore, and a memory from their younger days was effective enough to douse the flame building up inside the omega.

She wriggles her hands away from Hyejin’s hold, taking the alpha’s lips between hers and growling until Hyejin blinks up at her, dazedly, eyes cocking up in question at two fists currently pushing against the alpha’s chest and stopping her from further debauching her girlfriend.

“Okay, okay.” Hyejin understands the omega immediately, still chancing to steal a few pecks from her girlfriend’s lips, before Wheein giggles, the sound making Hyejin’s chest expand with _love_. She’s always adored Wheein’s laugh. “I love you, you know that, right?”

Wheein hums, rubbing the tip of her nose against Hyejin’s, nipping after moment because she’s feeling particularly playful.

“Hey,” Wheein starts, making a sweater paw to wipe at her girlfriend’s nose. “, do you have any plans after promotions?”

The alpha pretends to think deeply, Wheein sighing exasperatedly at the theatrics. Hyejin relents. “Probably gonna make out with you some more.”

“Cool, same,” Wheein quips, a soft smile on her lips and her eyes growing serious. “, also, wanna spend my heat with me?”

**::**

It’s so weird to feel antsy about it.

Hyejin rolls her eyes as she catches Wheein’s from the studio’s mirror, the omega teasing her by waggling her eyebrows as if she knows the internal dilemma the alpha’s currently waging in her head.

Okay, so sex is nothing new for them, does it whenever time allows, even. So is heat or rut sex. Hyejin likes to think they both know each other’s bodies so well at this point. They do it when heat or rut sex when it catches them by surprise and there’s no schedule in a foreseeable couple of days.

But they’ve never actually _planned_ it to coincide with each other’s cycles.

And Hyejin supposes it was bound to happen soon enough. They’re both busier than they were a few years ago, with Hyejin’s modeling career taking off and constant emails to their company for her appearance on a reality show, and Wheein’s newfound love for Youtube and posting dance covers.

What can she say? Wheein takes pleasure in reading thirst comments, Hyejin always found a phone shoved right under her nose more times than not. Her girlfriend honestly doesn’t need her ego to grow more, but hey, Hyejin’s a simple alpha: if Wheein’s happy, she’s more than happy to bite back the growl at progressively growing bolder Youtube comments, mirth lacing Wheein’s smile because she _absolutely_ knows what it does to Hyejin’s possessive streak.

So. Yeah.

Taking higher doses of suppressants does put a halt in surprise heats or ruts.

And with the suggestion of actually _planning_ one, it’s naturally a Wheein and Hyejin thing to make some sort of contest out of it.

Hyejin whines when Wheein claimed dibs on the place, telling her that she has the _perfect_ place in mind. Not that the handjob Wheein gave her had the alpha agreeing to it in a heartbeat. No, Hyejin will deny it.

So now, Hyejin’s in a predicament. Wondering where and how she can one-up her girlfriend.

And of _course_ , food.

“I’m in charge of the food,” she bounds to where her girlfriend’s sitting backwards on a desk chair, kicking to and fro across the studio floor.

Wheein snorts. “Just one meal or?”

“For the entire week.” Okay, now that Hyejin’s said it out loud, that’s a lot of food. But she’s not Hyejin if she backs down from a challenge, even if it means digging herself a deeper grave.

Wheein seems to know what exactly is running through her mind because the omega sasses her with a: “You sure? That’s a lot of meals, Jinnie.”

“Of course, leave it to me.”

Is what she said but the moment their practice ends, Hyejin checks the time and hopes it isn’t too late into the night.

_“Hello? Hyejin-ah?”_

“Auntie, hi, sorry for calling late but you won’t happen to have recipes for Wheein’s favorite cooking of yours, would you?”

**::**

“Did you seriously call my mom?” Wheein greets her the next morning and Hyejin pauses at tying her hair, looking deadpan at her girlfriend.

“Good morning to you too, dear. Lovely weather today, right?” Her smile is a little bit forced, bursting in laughter as Wheein smacks her stomach.

“Asshole,” she says, reaching over and planting a kiss on Hyejin’s lips all the same. “Should I pull out the big guns and prepare my best lingerie?”

Hyejin squeezes at Wheein’s waist, biting at a bottom lip and letting it go when the omega’s attention is fully on hers. “It hasn’t happened yet but I feel like this is honestly the most stupid and probably the best planned sex we’ve ever had.”

**::**

Wheein sends her a booking reservation for a beach house later that night. She showed up at work the next day with a bouquet of flowers.

**::**

“Is this a new way of foreplay?” Yongsun-unnie asks, following Wheein skipping away with her eyes, witnessing the omega kiss Hyejin soundly smack middle in the company cafeteria and then loudly demanding the shirt Hyejin’s wearing earlier for the nest she’s building.

She eyes Hyejin’s current state of topless, left in her sports bra, but everyone’s used to Hyejin showing more than a bit of skin by this point.

“We’re having a sexcapade after promotions,” she answers truthfully, cackling when not only Yongsun chokes on her lunch, but also a few people in the vicinity of their table. “She booked a beach house and everything.”

“Ah,” Yongsun clears her throat after sipping her drink. “, is that why you keep bringing a store’s worth of flowers for her every day?”

“Gotta court her properly before I bang her.”  
  
Hyejin can be so tactless sometimes. Most times. Yongsun takes another sip of her drink, really not wanting an image of her dongsaengs having sex. She’s walked in on them multiple times to be familiar enough to conjure a pretty vivid mental image. Yongsun shudders.

“You’ve been together for years now.” She supplies, unhelpfully.

“I don’t know what kind of women lands in your bed—ahem, Byulyi-unnie—but I prefer mine to feel special every time.”

Byulyi raises her head from where she was quietly eating her lunch, nose buried in her phone. “I was eating peacefully here,” she whines, dramatically sagging against Yongsun’s side and the eldest glares at the younger alpha.

“Hope you have great sex,” she aims for sarcastic.

Hyejin beams, instead, purposefully ignoring the jab. “We always do but thanks, unnie!”

Yongsun just shakes her head.

**::**

They arrive at the beach house the same day their promotions ended, Hyejin insisting she can drive all the way, with Wheein teasing her about just wanting to get some faster.

The alpha passes out on the bed as soon as they drag their bags in. Wheein just kisses her on the forehead, putting their luggage in the closet and the fuck ton of ingredients that Hyejin brought in the pantry.

**::**

Their cycle’s not quite there yet but they feel it thrumming against their skin, guessing it’ll hit maybe in the middle of the night or early the next morning. They both stopped taking their suppressants at the same time under their doctor’s behest, the perfect window for their plans is when they made reservations.

Being celebrities _definitely_ helped in getting some last-minute bookings.

The alpha wakes up to Wheein curled up with her back to Hyejin, snoring quietly, hair framed out like it’s reaching for every possible surface. It’s endearing, really.

Hyejin made breakfast for Wheein, waking the omega up with breakfast in bed and resolutely trying their hardest not to stay in and break into the bed just yet. Although she would’ve loved to have her own breakfast in the version of Wheein panting underneath her, they both decide that waiting for their cycle is better. They’re both masochists like that.

After taking multiple pictures in the beach house, they changed into their beachwear, wanting walk around the area for a bit before they hole up for the next couple of days.

“I love you,” Wheein says, lips pressed against her ear, and the sun hold nothing over how warm Hyejin feels.

**::**

“Oh my god,” is the first thing out of Wheein’s mouth the moment she wakes up. She can see the sky outside already turning light and judging by the scent and the alpha currently nipping at the back of her neck, their cycles hit when they were asleep.

“Can I?” Hyejin asks against her skin, hands creeping under Wheein’s sleep shirt and squeezes a tit.

“Fuck yes.”

They undress, already wearing relatively thin and easy to take off clothes. Soon enough, Wheein feels herself getting turned on her stomach, shamelessly moaning as Hyejin arranges her like a ragdoll into the position she wants.

“’m sorry,” Hyejin murmurs, already lining herself up against the omega’s entrance, voice cracking like she’s been waiting a long time for Wheein to wake up and didn’t try to do anything. “Can’t wait.”

Wheein feels like sobbing, the weight of her girlfriend on top of her, her nest surrounding them, and the sheer amount of _relief_ at having the alpha bottom out inside her. Arms snake underneath her belly, pulling her upwards until her knees are planted on the bed, Hyejin groaning in appreciation as she rocks them slowly.

“You’re the best,” Hyejin babbles, pulling back a little before slamming home with the force of a hungry woman. Wheein takes it and grinds back, wanting to give equally as she takes.

It’s a slow build up, the sound of the waves from the beach outside guiding their tempo. When the wave recedes, Hyejin pulls out. And when it sounds like it’s building back up to crash against the shore, Wheein feels her hips gripped and slammed back against Hyejin’s cock.

Hyejin comes first with a drawn-out groan, messing the tempo and just rutting selfishly against Wheein’s yielding flesh, the omega moaning high into the rising morning.

“Sorry,” Hyejin apologizes, slowing down. “, you just feel so good.”

Wheein reaches back and grabs hold of Hyejin’s ass, chanting _it’s okay, I’m close_ repeatedly and the alpha clenches her teeth, fighting against the sensitivity of her dick and grinds her hips with renewed vigor, her omega’s pleas letting her power through.

It’s a pretty sight, when Wheein comes, the perfect O of her mouth seduces Hyejin into shoving two of her fingers in and she feels herself shudder when Wheein _sucks_.

“Holy shit,” someone between the two of them breathes out after the moment passes, Wheein still mouthing at two of Hyejin’s fingers but not as intently as before, breath evening out as they calm down.

Wheein props herself on an elbow and laughs at the blissed out look of her girlfriend.

“If that’s how intense round one is, I can’t wait for the next.”

**::**

_So much for a peaceful morning_ , Wheein thinks, her hands reaching behind and in between Hyejin’s thighs, feeling the cock harden in her hand. The days bleed together and right now, they were just enjoying a late morning cuddle at the outdoor lounge chair, Wheein happily resting her body in between Hyejin’s and were close to dozing of when she smells the tandem spike in both of their scents, a lazy nap suddenly the last thing in both of their minds.

This rut is particularly harder for Hyejin, who’s shaking like the video of a single palm tree and a mini wind whirl. Wheein laughs at the memory, gasping when the alpha bites the nape of her neck, loops both arms under Wheein’s knees, and pulls her backwards until Wheein’s too shocked to moan.

It’s weird having the alpha reach deeper, and the position has Wheein facing resolutely forward, forced to take and feel Hyejin rutting behind her. A particularly harder thrust has the omega falling forward, reaching towards the balcony railings and the arched position gives way to a stutter in Hyejin’s hips, whimpering at the imagery of _her_ omega bent over for her, in public.

If it weren’t for the unmistakable sounds of their fucking, someone can just look up from the beach and see them having a frenzy.

“Fuck, how are you still getting tighter?” Hyejin groans, pawing at Wheein hips before moving to the meat of the omega’s thighs. She howls when Wheein chances a look backwards, smirking despite the little moans dropping off of her mouth with every thrust, and _squeezes her legs together_.

Hyejin swears her vision explodes into white, not quite an orgasm, but certainly hurling her far faster than simply just thrusting. The intensity of Wheein’s moans also get louder and if the position earlier was enough for Hyejin’s cock to ram gut-deep into her spot, it’s certainly saying hello, violently, at every thrust.

“Was supposed,” Wheein pants out, arms giving out from holding the railings in front of her so she straightens up instead, legs still closed tightly, her head rolling back against Hyejin’s shoulders and the younger woman’s hands coming around to hold her closely by the middle. “ _oh my god_ , supposed to make it feel better for you but— _AH!—_ it feels so damn good.”

It’s almost a sob when Wheein finishes her sentence, Hyejin’s fingers finding their way in between Wheein’s closed thighs to rub frantically at a touch-sensitive clit, Wheein now moaning borderline like a porn star.

_The real one, not the ones that fakes their orgasms_ , Hyejin thinks, because there is just no way that the way Wheein’s taking her right now and shuddering full-bodily is fake.

Hyejin whimpers, burying her face to the side of her girlfriend’s neck and breathes in the scent she’s known too well now, chanting _gonna come gonna come fucking take it_ right against the skin.

_“Mmm!_ ” Wheein shakes, orgasm so violent that she almost tries to get off of Hyejin’s cock if it weren’t for the alpha grabing her hips and slamming her down. Hyejin roars, voice broken as she churns her hips upwards chasing her own orgasm.

They both catch their breaths, Wheein’s head lolling around Hyejin’s shoulders and the alpha nuzzles her, chest rumbling in satisfaction and the omega’s fingers carting softly through her hair.

“Been a while since I heard you purr,” Wheein says, voice already halfway to falling asleep again. “Love you.”

Hyejin laughs, spooning the smaller woman against her and carrying her right back inside, resolute in taking another nap.

**::**

“Please tell me you haven’t heard the news yet,” is what their managers tell them first thing when they arrived in the company the week after.

“Uh,” Hyejin flounders, stepping back into the hallway to grab Wheein’s attention who stopped just shy of the elevator to tie her shoes. “Did you check the news?” She asks her girlfriend when she’s within reach.

“No, what’s up?”

Their manager promptly grabs them both by the ear, steering them both away from the practice room and marching straight to the CEO’s office.

“Next time you try and have sex in public, remember that you both are celebrities and that it actually means a PR nightmare.”

Wheein flushes, Hyejin throws her head back to laugh.

“It was worth it.”

Even worth the scolding their CEO gave them but honestly? With Wheein’s hands firmly clasped in hers, Hyejin doesn’t give a damn.

**::**

end.

**::**

giving another thanks to the awesome **wheeinsflowers**

thank you and have a good one!

**Author's Note:**

> **follow the link/s on my[ twitter ](https://twitter.com/rexwrites/status/1341058168483315712?s=20)for updates and if you want to be my friend! :D **


End file.
